


Father’s Cock

by Anonymous



Series: Filth [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A bit of Impregnation kink, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Flayn wants her father’s cock so very badly and finally gets it. Once he’s inebriated and lowered his guard that is.
Relationships: Flayn/Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Series: Filth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924786
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	Father’s Cock

**Author's Note:**

> The title is stupid and I love it lol. Flayn wants that daddy dick and she’s gonna get it ;p
> 
> Re:impregnation kink basically a few lines where Seteth talking about knocking his daughter up. Flayn also fantasies about it for a bit.

Flayn noticed the way her father looked at her. She noticed his lingering gazes and the way his eyes stayed on her curves, her breasts and occasionally when he thought no one was looking he stared unashamedly at her ass.

The attention was intoxicating and sometimes it felt like he was eye fucking her with how much he was watching her so intently. It riled her up and she might have once or twice gotten off to the thought of her father fucking her with his unusually enormous cock after sneaking into his bed when he was away. The possibility of getting caught in such a compromising state had been an incredible turn on for her.

Sometimes she liked to dress provocatively just get his attention. Just to see the way his eyes would widen when he saw her bare midriff or the way he swallowed when he saw the way her tight clothes clung to her breasts. The way he'd fix his pants around his obvious boner before storming over to her to tell her off.

The way he used the excuse of steering her towards her room, telling her to get changed, to put his hands all over her. The way his grip tightened just a little before he let go once they reached her room as if he didn't want to let her go. He was so obviously taken with her it was painful to watch.

And so was she.

She dreamed about what it'd be like to have father really put his hands on her. What it'd be like if they earnestly fucked.

She salivated at the thought of getting her mouth around his big cock. She knew it was big, she remembered from the times he used to bathe with her when she was just a child. Maybe she has always wanted him even ever since she was a little girl. Why else would she have his cock memorized down to every detail despite not having seen it in eons? The thought of what it'd have been like getting fucked by her father as a little girl was getting her incredibly wet. Oh she bet it'd have been magnificent.

Unfortunately for her, her father was so deeply in denial about wanting her if the the way he withdrew every time Flayn pushed her body up against him was any indication. He was an endless contradiction. One moment he was feeling her up under the guise of fixing her outfit, squeezing her tits etc but as soon as she leaned into it and showed interest he was suddenly withdrawing his hands and running off trying unsuccessfully to hide his arousal.

It was very confusing and made her question things at times until the next time she caught him doing something unsavory when he thought she didn't know. Like finding her panties had been used as jack off material in his room before he had a chance to dispose of it.

Flayn knew for a fact that he was completely besotted with her not just based on his gazes and his less than fatherly touches. It was also because she looked exactly like her mother. Her father had told her so once while brushing his hand over her back his fingers lingering on her ass. She had gotten off to the memory of his touch that night and his nostalgic smile as he saw her mother in her eyes. It made her come a lot.

Sometimes she wondered what he'd do if she pushed him down and demanded he spilt her open on his cock. If he'd do it. If he'd be so overcome and turned on by her boldness that he'd fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk ever again. If he'd come inside her all while calling her his little girl. She wanted to be his little girl again and be pumped so full with her father's cum that she'll bear his next little girl. She wanted to bear her father's child so badly. Her mind was filled with such messed up thoughts.

She'd honestly do it, pushing him that is, if she wasn't so afraid of rejection and for things to change between them irrevocably if his devotion for the church turned out to be stronger than his desires for her.

The last thing she wanted was to become forever soiled in her father's eyes. She wouldn't be able to live with that. _Sigh_ , what's a girl gotta do to get the chance to ride her father's cock?

They both wanted each other, why did her father have to make everything so complicated. Because he was afraid of the goddess's wrath? Flayn did not think the goddess looked favorably upon fathers who used their daughter's underwear to jack off or groped them inappropriately whenever they thought they could get away with it. He was going to hell either way he might as well commit and fuck her already.

She'll have to think of something soon because getting off on her fingers alone was starting to get a little harder and repetitive lately. Her orgasms weren'tas satisfying as of late. She desperately needed her father's cock.

Fortunately for her an opportunity presented itself when her father got uncharacteristically drunk at the feast that took place after the mock battle of the eagle and the lion.

-

Seteth usually didn't get drunk so this was a first.

Him getting intoxicated might or might not have something to do with Flayn letting boys all over her during the feast. Her father had watched her jealous and helpless from the faculty table, where he had been confined for the night so that he wouldn't spoil the mood of the party, unable to do anything.

Having Seteth's stern attention and disapproving eyes on her while some stupid nobles fruitlessly flirted with her might have gotten her going and a little wet. Just a little.

Flayn didn't drink that night but knowing that she held her father sole attention all night was plenty intoxicating in its own way. She liked seeing him get all worked up at all the attention she was receiving. He had eyes only for her. She preened happily under his jealous and possessive gaze.

After the feast was over, she was tasked with getting her very drunk father back to his chambers.

In his drunken state Seteth was not very good at keeping his hands to himself.And oh boy did Flayn love it.

She delighted in the way he groped her inappropriately, not realizing how long was an acceptable time to let his hand linger on his daughter's chest in his drunken state as he tried to stand upright. His insatiable desires for her was ridiculously obvious and he had a harder time hiding it than usual when he was inebriated. Flayn loved this. She should get him drunk more often.

"Flayn," Seteth slurred in that tone Flayn meant a lecture was coming. "You shouldn't let the boys so close to you. You know they're only after one thing."

His eyes immediately went to her chest and he licked his lips as he appraised them lustfully. Well fuck he was truly gone wasn't he, he was practically drooling all over her. Flayn wasn't complaining but still.

Before she had chance to savor that little moment however he lunged into a lecture about the virtues of chastity and integrity which had Flayn rolling her eyes."Father, please! Not now! It was just a party. It wasn't like they were propositioning me!"

Thank god they had finally reached his bedroom. Flayn used her hip to push the door open and struggled with maneuvering them inside. Her father was not very helpful insisting on continuing the conversation. She just wanted to drop him off and go masturbate to his lewd touches in peace. Nothing was ever easy with him.

"They were all over you!" Seteth reiterated very loudly. "They wanted you I could tell. They were practically throwing themselves at you!"

"Father you sound jealous," Flayn scoffed just as she finally got them inside the room. She slammed the door close behind them using her foot. "It almost sounds like _you_ wanted me."

Usually when she said absurd things like that she received a stern look from her father and lectures about how others might misinterpret her words. Or he just ignored it completely pretending he didn't hear her. This time however he was too inebriated by the alcohol to properly conceal his reactions both on his face and down under. He turned beet-red and started spluttering.

"I'd never be jealous! I'm your father! I would never want you like that!"

"Oh really?" Flayn smiled deviously as she rubbed her hip against her father's very obvious erection. "You don't want me?"

" _Flayn_ ," Seteth moaned breathlessly setting her heart on fire. "That isn't-"

Flayn loved the way father moaned her name so wantonly despite his denial. He was too drunk to fight off her advances but sober enough to react to them. Flayn decided to take full advantage of that.

She pushed him down on his bed and immediately climbed into his lap. Seteth protested despite the fact that he gripped her hips possessively and rutted up against her wet cunt through their clothes. They both moaned at the sensation.

"Father, you want me, admit it," Flayn demanded as she reciprocated his rutting making Seteth pant deliriously. Her pussy tingled pleasantly at the friction. "Yo-you h-have always wanted me. Admit it, father and fuck me."

"F-flayn, n-no-"

Flayn gripped the sides of his face and stared stubbornly right into his eyes as she demanded. "Father kiss me."

And he did. Everything went downhill after that.

Seteth fell backwards onto his back taking Flayn with him and she slobbered into his mouth. She was so inexperienced his little girl he had to help her and take control. He turned his head to properly fit his mouth to hers and soon had her moaning and rutting wildly against him.

Flayn didn't know how many times she had imagined kissing him but this was nothing like it. It was bad at first and then better than her wildest fantasies when her father finally gave in and poured all his pent up desires into the kiss. Flayn could feel herself melting.

She needed to touch him.

Flayn's fingers fumbled with his pants desperate to get to his cock. Her father was equally in a hurry to get to her pussy. He reached a hand down between her legs, feeling how wet she was for him and he groaned loudly as his cock twitched with the anticipation of being inside of her.

Flayn felt very hot. There was far too much clothes between them and she needed to get rid of them so she could finally feel him against her. At once. "Father clothes."

The way Seteth all but ripped the clothes of his body in a hurry to feel her skin against his was incredible arousing and Flayn hurried to follow suit. She didn't have to do much work though because her father's hands were immediately all over her eagerly tugging her clothes off of her. _So much for not wanting me_ , Flayn thought smugly.

"Father, my breasts," Flayn breathed wanting to feel him there and he was more than happy to oblige quickly sucking his daughter's tit into his mouth and grasping the other making her moan for him. " _Father_!"

" _Flayn_!" He groaned back lost in the sensations of her naked body against his and finally _finally_ being able to fondle his sweet beautiful daughter to his heart's desires.

For a man so devout Seteth sure knew exactly how to touch her to make her cry with pleasure. The way he worshipped her tits was bordering on blasphemous, suckling and lapping them greedily into his mouth. He rolled her pert rosy little nips with his tongue setting Flayn's skin on fire. His devout attention to her body made her so much more wet. Ah it was magnificent.

Flayn blindly reached for his dick, she wanted to explore him too. He couldn't have all the fun.

Seteth groaned throwing his head back and letting go of her breasts in favor of burying his face in her neck overwhelmed by her touch on his aching dick. That was fine with Flayn. She was more excited to finally get a good look at her father's cock.

She looked down and oh my he was just as big as she remembered. What he lacked in length he made up for in girth. Not that he wasn't tall. She had no prior experience to compare him to but she was sure he was bigger than the average man based purely on who he was and Flayn couldn't wait to find out what it'd feel like in her mouth.

She scooted down the bed leaving Seteth grasping at air and then wrapped her hand around him.

Flayn had never sucked dick before. She has never wanted to before and now that she did she didn't quite know what to do. It felt so big in her hand. She stroked it experimentally a few times making Seteth groan at the friction. The tip was starting to leak and Flayn decided to give it a curious lick. Seteth cursed. "Flayn!"

Flayn smiled at that. There was something very powerful and arousing seeing her father undone at her hands like this. She could get used to this.

She took a steadying breath before closing her lips around him. Seteth bucked up into her mouth with a surprised gasp.

He was so big inside her mouth Flayn was struggling to take all of him. It was an odd sensation but she loved the fullness of it. She slowly started bobbing her head up and down trying to take all of him but due to her inexperience only managed halfway down before gagging.

Her father's hips stuttered as she continued going down on him, using her tongue to lick him as she went down, swallowing his precum in the process.

"Flayn baby I'm so close," Seteth started babbling unable resist shallowly fucking his daughter's mouth. "I'm about to cum."

Flayn stopped, taking him out of her mouth and Seteth groaned at the loss of warmth. "No not yet. I want you to come inside of me, father."

Seteth groaned his dick already throbbing in anticipation. He was so close.

"Father, I want to ride you," Flayn said as she crawled on top of him. Seteth bucked up, his dick sliding against her slick heat, overwhelmed at the image of her straddling his cock. She was so sinfully sweet he could hardly bare it and he wanted her oh so badly.

"Yes, yes! _Babygirl yes_!" He told her the alcohol making him lose all his inhibitions as Flayn positioned his cock at her entrance and finally _finally_ he was allowed into her heat. Her warmth surrounded him and her cunt was so very tight he almost climaxed right then and there but he managed with some labored breath to hold back. He was going to savor this and fuck his little girl so good. For now he let her inexperienced hands take the lead as she oh so desired.

The stretch of his cock as she straddled him was overwhelming in the best way but also very satisfying. She had dreamt of this moment for a long time and finally she had her father's cock inside of her. She was happy.

Flayn chanced a look down at her father and was gratified by the downright hungry and lustful look in his eyes. He was biting his lip deeply aroused by the sight of his lovely daughter sitting on his cock, his eyes lustfully roaming her beautiful body. His intense gaze made her feel all sorts of ways, most importantly sexy and horny. Oh fuck this was so much better than she could ever have dreamed of. Finally seeing her father openly lusting after her was everything she ever wanted. She could die happy. Preferably after she was pumped full of his cum though.

He was so big it took her moment to bottom out and truly feel full. Once she was used to the size of him she tried to move and it immediately sent sparks of pleasure through her body.

"Oh father, you're so big, I can barely take all of you," Flayn moaned as she slowly moved up and down his dick. "How does it feel inside of me, father? Is it everything you ever dreamed of?"

Seteth groaned in response helpless to the euphoric pleasure that racked through his body every time his daughter bounced on his dick.

As expected she didn't know quite what she was doing but Flayn seemed content with that. She shallowly thrusted his dick into her soaking heat moaning loudly and wantonly as she fucked herself. It was so hot seeing her reduced to her base instincts as she rode him.

"Father are you close?" Flayn asked breathlessly as she started to pick up the pace, bucking harder on her father's lap. "I am. _Ah_. I want us to cum together. _Ah_ I want you to come inside of me, father."

" _Flayn_!" Seteth gasped grabbing her hips, finally had enough and slammed her down hard, driving deep inside of her. Finally taking charge.

Her sinful movements and body had already gotten him close he just needed a little more to seal the deal.

Flayn wailed as her father took control and his thrust turned ruthless as he continuously slammed her down on his cock. Every thrust sent pleasure coursing her body and drove her closer to her peak.

Her heart thundered inside her chest as she realized she was about to have her first orgasm by her father's cock and also have his cum inside of her to boot. She instinctively clenched around him already thrilled at the idea.

Her father came first, spilling his cum inside of her, his grip bruising as he held her in place. Flayn clenched her pussy determined to milk every single drop of his release and not letting any of it go to waste. She wanted all of it trapped inside her.

Flayn's orgasm hit her once she felt that sweet hot release fill her up. Being full of her father's generous load was enough for her to reach her peak and she shuddered through her orgasm before she collapsed on top of him exhausted.

His dick softened slipping out of her with an audible squelch. 

They both breathed hard as they tried to come down from their respective orgasms. Flayn's first ever father given orgasm had officially been mind blowing and she couldn’t have been happier. It was everything she had ever dreamed it'd be and then some.

Their breathing eventually evened out.

Flayn raised her head smirking delighted by the feeling of cum seeping out of her. "So much for not wanting your own daughter, huh, father?"

Flayn let out a yelp when Seteth suddenly flipped them over and caged her in with his arms. He rubbed his already hardening dick against the mouth of her pussy making her whimper beneath him.

"I want you, Flayn," he breathed into her ear. "I've always wanted you. Ever since you were little. But I held back because I didn't want to defile my perfect little girl. But to think you have wanted me this whole time. I wish I had known, then I'd have fucked you a lot sooner."

"Father you can fuck me now," Flayn pleaded spreading her legs in invitation. "To make up for it you can fuck me as many times as you want. Please father."

"Oh I will," he promised still teasing her entrance. "I will fuck you so hard and pump you so full of my seed, you won't be able to go to any of your lectures tomorrow."

"Oh yes!" He watched as his daughter clenched her pussy shuddering with obvious desires. She opened her arms wide for him. "Yes, father, fuck me and fill me up!"

Flayn's pussy was wide open, her entrance slick from her father's release and just begging to be filled again.

"Oh father!" Flayn cried when he pushed inside her wet heat and he stretched her open yet again.

He buried himself inside of her and she wrapped her legs around him to hold him close. Her father's cum was copiously dripping out from between their intertwined bodies. It felt great to be full again. "Father fuck me."

"Fuck," Seteth cursed relishing the tightness and delicious warmth of his daughter's cunt.

Seteth jerked his hips forward, just as needy for her as she was for him. He started fucking his daughter with wild abandon calling her name. "Flayn! Flayn!"

"Father yes yes yes!" Flayn all but screamed when her father pulled back his hips to snap them forward with a sharp thrust. "You feel so good inside me!"

Seteth groaned thrusting harder coming completely undone at his daughter's praise. He greedily took in the sight beneath him, loving the way Flayn's body beautifully thrashed with pleasure and the way she begged him to pleasure her with his cock.

Flayn moaned helplessly spreading her legs wider as he pressed deeper inside of her with every thrust. The feeling of having her father so deep inside was maddening. She was slowly loosing her mind.

"I'm about to knock you up!" Seteth groaned as he drove his dick inside her again and again. "I'm about to knock my own daughter up!"

"Yes yes yes please father! Knock me up!" She wiggled eagerly against his hips, both moaning as his balls slapped against her hole. "I want it! Father knock me up please!"

Seteth growled at her words wrapping his arms around her body to get even deeper inside her, drinking in her cries and needy noises.

Flayn was an absolute mess overcome by ecstasy as she shuddered around her father's cock. Tears started streaming down her eyes as she chanted over and over again for her father to fill her up with his cum and knock her up.

She was begging to have more of him inside of her and her father was more than happy to oblige.

Seteth's thrust was becoming more erratic as he fucked his daughter senseless. Her tight walls clenched around his dick with every thrust and her sounds of pleasure was like music to his ears.

How many years had he fantasized about this? About taking her shamelessly against any surface whenever she wore those stupid scandalously revealing outfits. About pounding her hard every time she pressed those sinfully gorgeous tits against him. About taking her mouth to use it as his personal cocksleeve every time she said something incredibly inappropriate and seductive, which he know realized was her way to get him riled up and fuck her. To think that his darling innocent daughter had been this conniving slut who had been lusting after her father's cock this whole time. If only he had known then he wouldn't have wasted all those years of longing after her from afar and wouldn’t have used her panties to jack off. He would have had her a lot sooner if he had known. He still remembered how positively sweet and gorgeous she used to be as a little girl and how he had jacked off to thought of fucking her. He bet she would have been an awesome lay back then with her tight little cunt.

Oh fuck thinking about fucking her back then was seriously getting him going. He wasn't sure he'd last any longer. Also he really _really_ wanted to hurry up and fill her the fuck up.

"I'm about to cum," Seteth grunted his thrust becoming shorter. "I'm going to cum inside you and you're going to take it all."

"Cum inside me father!" Flayn begged between moans, high on her own pleasure. Her nails raking her father's back as she tried to hold onto him. "I want your cum! I want your cum inside me! Please father!"

"Very well," Seteth said extremely pleased. "How could I say no. You begged so nicely after all."

He reached between slipping his finger in alongside his cock, working her clit to bring her to her second orgasm. His touch was electrifying and brought spasms of rapture coursing through her already overstimulated system.

Flayn screamed as her orgasm overtook all her senses wrecking through her body with immeasurable pleasure.

Seteth fucked her through her orgasm telling her how good she felt around him, showering her with praise.

With a last few grinds her father finally released inside her for the second time that night. Warmth filled her as her pussy milked every drop of cum she could from her father's cock. She sighed happily, contently full from his second release.

It was ridiculously attractive seeing some of the excess cum seeping out from between their connected bodies.

Seteth tried to pull out but Flayn clenched around him and pulled him back. "No! I want you inside me still. I want to sleep like this. Please father?"

"Very well," Seteth smiled sleepily kissing her forehead. "Let's sleep."

They curled around each other tired from their coupling and promptly fell asleep. Having sweet dreams about each other and what they did.

In the morning, Seteth will be more scandalized and mortified by what they had done before giving into his daughter's sweet persuasions and fucking her all over again. They had much to look forward but for now they slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> That brief moment where Flayn remembered seeing her father’s dick in the baths as a little girl gave birth to the other fic in the tag [”Too Curious”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273004/chapters/58501243)  
> I was so enamored with the thought of baby Flayn getting fucked by her daddy I had to put off this fic to write it lol ;)
> 
> Do you guys have any parent/child fic rec? Preferably some really explicit and underage ones? I can read any fandom as long as the fic is really good and well written. Comment if you have any please and thank you.


End file.
